mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kocchi Muite! Miiko
Shogakukan | publisher_en = | publisher_other = M&C Comics | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Ciao | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 1995 | last = | volumes = 21 | volume_list = }} TV Asahi | first = February 14, 1998 | last = February 6, 1999 | episodes = 42 | episode_list = }} is an ongoing ''shōjo comedy manga series by Eriko Ono. It has been published by Shogakukan in Ciao since 1995 and collected in 20 bound volumes as of July 2008. It is a sequel to an earlier series, , and depicts the home and school life of a cheerful and energetic fourth-grade girl named Miiko. The series received the 1996 Shogakukan Manga Award for children's manga. Together, the first 17 volumes had sold 2,300,000 copies as of 2006. ''Kocchi Muite! Miiko was adapted as a 42-episode anime television series by Toei Animation, which was broadcast on TV Asahi from February 14, 1998 to February 6, 1999, as part of the Anime Syuukan DX! Mi-Pha-Pu anime series. Characters * is the protagonist of the series. She is an energetic fifth-grader and can be mistaken for a kindergartner due to her height. Miiko loves eating, which becomes a problem because she gets fat easily (as shown in much of the episodes). Her best friends are Shimura Mari (Mari-Chan) and Yuuko Ogawa. She's often found hanging out with her friends or fighting with a boy called Tappei who seems to like Miiko a bit but was too shy to say it to her himself. He called her names instead and sometimes got on Miiko's nerves. * is Miiko's younger brother. Unlike his sister, he is very diligent and often teaches Miiko when she is having difficulties with her homework. Mamoru liked helping his family, even though it got on his nerves sometimes. * is Miiko's mother and is an editor of a magazine. * is Miiko's best friend. Media Manga Kocchi Muite! Miiko is written and illustrated by Eriko Ono. It has been published by Shogakukan in the shōjo (aimed at pre- and early teen girls) manga magazine Ciao since 1995. Serial chapters have collected in 20 tankōbon volumes as of July 2008. In addition, popular stories from the series have been reprinted in three collections called . | OriginalISBN =4-09-136571-X | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN =4-09-136572-8 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN =4-09-136573-6 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN =4-09-136574-4 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN =4-09-136575-2 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN =4-09-136576-0 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN =4-09-136577-9 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN =4-09-136578-7 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN =4-09-136579-5 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN =4-09-136580-9 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN =4-09-138111-1 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN =4-09-138112-X | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN =4-09-138113-8 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN =4-09-138114-6 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN =4-09-138115-4 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN =4-09-138116-2 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN =4-09-130298-X | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN =4-09-130807-4 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN =978-4-09-131259-4 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN =978-4-09-131769-8 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} Anime Kocchi Muite! Miiko was adapted as a anime television series produced by Toei Animation and directed by Takao Yoshizawa. It was broadcast in 42 episodes on TV Asahi from February 14, 1998 to February 6, 1999, as part of the Anime Syuukan DX! Mi-Pha-Pu anime series. References External links *Official anime website * * * Category:Anime of 1998 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Manga of 1995 Category:Shogakukan Manga Awards id:Hai, Miiko! ja:こっちむいて!みい子 vi:Kocchi Muite! Miiko